Ice Fishing
by Automatic Flower
Summary: [GonKillua] Who knew that Whale Island didn't get snow? But then, maybe Killua was grateful for that.


AN: For Chai. :3

Disclaimer goes here. Yaddy yah, I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

- - - - - - -

**Ice Fishing**

- - - - - - -

It was winter. The days were cold, but no snow fell. Not that there was ever snow on Whale Island. It seemed that no matter how cold and bitter the temperature was, the soft, glittering crystallized moisture would never fall.

"Y… you don't know what snow is!" Killua asked his friend, dumbfounded.

Gon shook his head, chuckling and grinning sheepishly. "We never get… snow… on Whale Island."

"You never get snow? No snow means no snowball fights, no snowmen, snow angels… no catching snowflakes on your tongue…! How could you possibly live without knowing what snow is? You've never even seen it! What do you do all winter!"

Of course, just because he _knew_ about all these winter activities didn't necessarily mean he had _done_ them all… the only thing he had done with snow was lie in it for hours as part of his training, for crying out loud.

"Eh… well…" Gon thought for a moment, "Oh! I go ice fishing!"

"Ice fishing?" It was Killua's turn to be clueless.

"You know, where you cut a whole in the ice of frozen lakes and ponds, and then… well, fish."

"I've never tried before…"

Gon grinned. "Ne, Killua! Let's go ice fishing!"

- - -

They walked for about 15 minutes until they reached the destination. The pond was frozen solid, the layer of ice at least five or six inches thick. Gon set down two small stools and a pail.

"Ne, Killua, pass me the knife?"

"Ah."

With the blade, Gon began to cut through the ice, cutting a circle. He gave the top of the circle a push, and the ice fell away into the freezing depths of the pond. Placing the knife down, he passed a fishing rod to Killua.

"Hai, Killua."

"Sankyuu. Eh… what about the bait—augghhh!" The silver-haired boy cried out when a worm was stuck in front of his face, and fell backwards.

Gon blinked at his friend. How could Killua, who, when it came to killing, wasn't affected in the least… but when it came to worms, would stumble back and protest in disgust?

"Ne, Killua… why do worms scare you so much?" He asked as he baited both hooks.

"Why! They're creepy crawlies! Ack, they wriggle so much, and they're slimy and nasty and—" he faked a hurling sound. "Makes me nauseous…"

The dark haired boy laughed.

- - -

_**Six fish and a few hours later…**_

Gon shuddered slightly, teeth chattering. Normally he wouldn't be this cold, but he'd given his only extra sweater to Killua, which left him in his usual attire.

Killua glanced over at his friend.

"Oi, Gon. Why don't you take the sweater?"

The shorter boy shook his head defiantly. "N-no, I'll be f-f-fine!"

Killua looked at him doubtfully.

They waited for fish, Killua shooting Gon glances every now and then. It was obvious the boy was freezing, his grip on the fishing rod kept slipping and his lips were blue. His teeth chattered loudly and his body was huddled, curled up in attempt to keep warmth in.

Killua sighed loudly, setting his fishing rod down. He stripped off the dark olive green sweater and handed it to his friend.

"You need this."

"But—" Gon tried to protest, but was cut off.

"Take it." The ex-assassin said firmly, waving it in Gon's face.

"A-arigatou…"

He put on the sweater quickly, relishing in its warmth, and what was left of Killua's body heat on it, hugging both the sweater and himself.

Killua, who had been watching Gon, felt his cheeks redden slightly at his actions.

'W… why am I blushing! He just put on a sweater, for heaven's sake… that's all!'

Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the sound of wood scraping ice, and was shocked when he suddenly felt a warm form cuddle up to him.

"Uh… Gon!" Killua felt his face flush, heat radiating off his cheeks.

Gon's cheeks too, were tinted pink. He grinned. "Body heat works better than anything, so… we'll both be warm this way!"

Slowly, a smile crept onto Killua's features.

"Ah… we'll both be warm."

He was glad there was no snow on Whale Island.

- - - - - -

AN: Woot. My first Hunter X Hunter fic! This was originally for a fic trade between me and Chai... but I guess by some insane power I decided to post this. Please review, constructive crit is welcome.

Automatic Flower


End file.
